


Baby Boy ☆

by lamebtch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basically big dick, Jeonghan is older, JiHan, Joshua is younger, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebtch/pseuds/lamebtch
Summary: Jeonghan is 27Joshua 19Let me live for cockslut Joshua okay?I'm gonna be a 2 part-?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should continueor or not ;;;

Jeonghan smiled as he woke up to his baby boy sleeping next to him; his queen size bed fitting the two in the middle.

"Shua..." the older murmurs into the youngers ear 

Joshua hummed in his sleep as Jeonghan felt bad, knowing he has to go work and leave his baby 

"Baby...Daddy has to get ready for work soon. What do you want for breakfast?" Jeonghan asked as he saw the youngers eyes open slowly 

Angel, that's what Jeonghan would describe his lover.

"Mm..morning." Joshua mumbled as he yawned and took his time to stretch as he leaned forward to give his Daddy a kiss; his morning kisses.

Jeonghan chuckled softly as he loved how Joshua would pamper his face with the lightest of kisses.

"Can we have waffles?" He asks as Jeonghan hums in agreement as Joshua smiled happily.

Jeonghan slowly sat up from bed while the younger whined at the lost of warmth but Jeonghan knew how the younger loved to tease him if he stayed in bed longer.

"Baby, I have to make breakfast. I know your ass is sore, so don't even try to get up right now." Jeonghan said with a smirk as the younger blushed brightly, remembering the precious night attacks they did.

Joshua knew he was such a cockslut of Jeonghan's dick. The boy groaned as Jeonghan grinned knowing he won.

Guess that's the perk of having a big long cock.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a mess

Jeonghan grunted, grabbing the younger's goldish globs as he thrusted into him deeper and harder

Joshua cries into the pillow as Jeonghan grins seeing his young lover in pain and pleasure

"Shit...Shua Baby. I love you so much, you know that?" The older says as leans forward nipping Joshua's neck and leaving soft pink marks upon his back

Jeonghan loves marking his baby boy

Joshua whimpers as Jeonghan hits his prostate straight on 

"Baby, Daddy told you his feelings. Aren't you going to answer?" Jeonghan pouts as he slows his pace; pulling his thick cock slowly out of the younger's hole.

Joshua whines at the slow pace and lack of movement 

"S-Sorry..Daddy. I was busy with your cock filling me up. I want Daddy to fill me up so much." Joshua cries out into the sheets as Jeonghan slams himself into Joshua repeatedly.

"Baby, fuck- I bet you love Daddy filling your precious little hole full of his cock and only his right?" Jeonghan licks the shell of his lovers ear as Joshua's gasped out a 'yes'

"Hmm always knew my Baby Boy was such a slut for my cock. Always-nnh waiting for Daddy to fill you up your tummy with his semen." Jeonghan smirks as Joshua grips the bed sheets tightly.

Bingo. 

Joshua soon came.

Jeonghan laughs softly as he moves, placing his hands on Joshua's hips as he rocked his hips forward.

"Daddy's not going to stop till you come at least four times Baby." 

Joshua huffed as Jeonghan smirks, thrusting his hips forward which made the younger yelp


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So? Like i don't know wtf came over me to write this
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or like for this shit of a plot?  
> Honestly tell me how you feel about it ;^;

 

Jeonghan draped his tie around Joshua's head as he hears the younger whimper softly.

"Aw Baby, you know why I'm doing this." Jeonghan coos as Joshua bit his lower lip; embarrassment swelled up inside him.

_Joshua was being a stubborn brat at his work place wanting Jeonghan's attention since he had a day off at school today._

_Jeonghan thought it was a good idea to invite him along but it wasn't._

_All the men and women at his work place eyed his Baby Boy as if he was some sweet treat in a candy shop._

_The way his pink faded hair remind you of cotton candy, his lips that were glazed red as a caramel apple or how his ass was a plump gummy you wanted to chew_.

God, Jeonghan fucking hated it.

He growled as he saw how Joshua was around his co-worker Seungcheol, who for one was wrapping his arm around the youngers waist and pressing him closer to his side.

He saw how Joshua's face was bright red, knowing Seungcheol was whispering dirty things into his ear.

Jeonghan bent his lover over onto his back as he stripped Joshua head to toe.

Spreading those glaze creamy thighs together as he pressed his cock against his globs.

Smearing his pre-come over the crack and slowly slipping in his cock between his lovers thighs.

"Fuck-" He groans out as Joshua moans out softly at the contact.

Feeling the older's thic and large cock press up against his.

Jeonghan began to fuck his Baby Boy's thighs as the younger mewled knowing his Daddy was pissed but wanted to pleasure him as well.

_Joshua knew what he was doing as soon as he met Seungcheol, Jeonghan was too busy with his paper work; Joshua can be a patient person but he wasn't patient when it came to Jeonghan._

_Joshua knew his Daddy's co-workers were checking him out and out of the blue, he saw Seungcheol who has met before once when he was over at Jeonghan's._

_He knew that the elder had eyes on him, and Joshua wanted his Daddy's attention. So why not make his Daddy jealous?_

_Joshua made his way as he slid to Seungcheol's side, just having a causal conversation about college and life._

_Though Seungcheol knew what Joshua was up to and he couldn't help but smirk at how the younger wanted Jeonghan's attention._

_Seungcheol glanced seeing Jeonghan staring at two as wrapped his arm around the younger's waist bringing him close as he whispered into his ear_

_"Listen Baby, I know you want Jeonghan's attention but how about come into my office. I'll give you a nice cock to suck on."_

_The boy's face turned bright red and Seungcheol loved it but it didn't last long as a pissed Jeonghan came and man handle his baby out of the office area._

"Bet you would have loved to have Seungcheol's cock buried deep inside you, right?" Jeonghan growled as he gripped Joshua's hips tightly, leaving behind red marks of his finger tips as he pressed down harder against the skin.

Joshua moaned out as he came. Jeonghan stopped his moments as he hovered behind Joshua, removing his hand from his lover's hip and wrapping it around his cock.

He begins to pump it slowly as Joshua groaned "D-Daddy..please don't. I'm sorr-" Joshua gasped as a quick slap marked his ass bright pink

"You think apologizing to me is going to help, Baby Boy? Nope. Daddy's pissed that you thought it was a good idea to go around Seungcheol." Jeonghan said as he let go of his baby's cock

"You know he dreams of fucking you. He even told me, asked me even if I can give you to him for a day." Jeonghan pulled back as he wrapped his own hand around his cock.

Jerking it as he saw how pink his baby's entire body was turning, do to embarrassment.

Jeonghan could hear small sniffles coming from his baby as he cooed his lover.

"Don't worry Baby, I told him no.." He says gently as he worked his way into his own climax, moaning lowly as he spilled into his own hand.

Wiping his hand on the sheets, he grabbed his Baby Boy and pressed him against his chest "You're only mine." He whipsers into his lover's ear as he placed small kisses on his neck as pulling the tie away from his eyes.

Jeonghan's earlier build of angry subsiding into remorse.

Joshua sniffles as he rubs his eyes, tears in the corners of each side 

"Mmm..I'm Daddy's. Daddy I'm so sorry..I didn't mean. Jeongha-" Jeonghan smiled gently as he kissed a small kiss on Joshua's cheek 

"Baby, it's fine.. I'm fine now. I won't let anyone else have you." He hushs the younger as he pressed smooth circles into his sides as Joshua hummed softly at the contact.

"Let's forget what happened and let me pamper you." 


End file.
